


Come On Over, Sami

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Because you can rhyme 'Sami' and 'Valerie' if you extend the syllables enough, Facetime Serenades, Fluff, Inspired by Valerie by Mark Ronson and Amy Winehouse, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Finn tries to get Sami to come home in an unconventional way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a dumb fluffy head canon earlier today, so here's my fic based on said dumb fluffy head canon.

“You feeling okay?”

“Mostly my pride hurts,” Sami sighed as he adjusted the ice pack behind his neck in the trainer’s room and looked up at his phone.

“Well, I’m glad that’s all Joe hurt,” Finn said on FaceTime, letting out a sigh as he looked at Sami. “I wish I was there. It’s been six months. I’m itching to get back in there.”

“I know, I know, but I don’t need you doing anything stupid here. That’s my job.”

Finn laughed awkwardly as he ran his hand over his face. “Still… I miss you.”

“I miss you too, love.”

A moment of silence fell between the two for a second before Finn cleared his throat. “Cause since I’ve been on home…”

Sami looked back at Finn with a laugh and felt himself blushing already. “Don’t do it…”

_“Well, my body’s been a mess,”_ Finn’s voice lilted as he sang at Sami with a smile.

“Fiiiiiiiinnn…”

_“And I’ve missed your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress.”_

“Oh, are you making fun of my old man clothes now?”

_“Won’t you come on over, stop making a fool out of meeee,”_ Finn belted, his voice cracking slightly as he went for the high note. _“Why won’t you come on over, Sa-ahhhhhh-meeeee?!”_

Sami cracked up laughing as he covered his face. “Oh my god, you’re such a dork, but at least you hit the rhyme this time.”

“Well, you told me the first three times not to sing it as ‘Sami Zayn.’ I think I eventually learned.”

“I love you, Finn.”

“I love you, too. Now stop getting hurt and come on home.”

“I don’t know,” Sami playfully mused as he scratched at his beard. “What’s in it for me?”

“Like I said, it’s been six months…”

“Say no more.”


End file.
